When Levi is drunk
by Risen-Demons-and-Fallen-Angels
Summary: One-shot One night, a drunk Levi stumbles into Eren's room and makes a request that you wouldn't normally find him making.
**Eren POV**

I just finished changing the sheets on my bed when Corporal Levi stumbled into my cell with a glass of scotch. "Corporal! What are you doing down here?" I ask in confusion.

The corporal sits on my bed and starts mumbling. He sets down the glass underneath the edge of the bed and orders, "Jaeger, come over here."

"Yes, sir." I say as I move over and stand next to the corporal. "I hope you don't mind my asking again, but what are you doing here?"

"Just shut up and lie down." Corporal Levi orders, and I oblige, sliding underneath the blankets. He climbs in with me and uses my chest as a pillow.

I freeze at the action, but don't question it. "This is in an order. You'll be my personal heater for the night." The corporal mumbles, barely audible.

"Yes, Corporal." I say before adjusting to let Corporal Levi lay more comfortably.

After a few minutes, the corporal is fast asleep and I slowly move around to pick him up without jostling him. All I get are a few mumbles as I sit up with the corporal on my lap, the blanket draped over him.

I slowly make my way to the corporal's room, and lay him down. As I'm about to leave the room, Corporal Levi latches onto my shirt and whispers, "I gave you an order. Now get in here and be my heater."

"Yes, Corporal." I say, sliding off my shoes and slide in, embarrassed and blushing.

The corporal moves to be half laying on me and falls asleep again, his head resting on my chest and a leg thrown over mine. It's not uncomfortable, but it takes awhile for me to fall asleep because of the worry about what would happen if we were found in this position.

 **Third Person POV and the next morning**

At the early hours of the morning, few cadets see Erwin quickly making his way to Levi's room to check on him. Hanji had informed him that Levi had been drinking heavily the night before and stumbled out before she could lead him to his room.

Arriving at Levi's room, Commander Erwin opened the door quietly so as not to disturb Levi's sleep. The sight of Levi curled up against Eren shocked Erwin to the core, not believing the sight.

However, at the sound of the door opening even quietly, Eren wakes up and looks confused for a moment before remembering the night before. Eren mouths, 'help me' to Erwin with a pleading look and nods at Levi. Erwin somewhat understands and walks in to help Eren detach Levi form his side.

Ten minutes later, as Eren and Erwin walk the halls, Eren explains the previous night. "I was cleaning my cell as I supposed to, when the corporal walked in. The corporal ordered me to get in my bed with him and be his heater for the night."

"I couldn't refuse him because he is my commanding officer, so I obliged and waited until he was asleep to move him to his own room. Corporal Levi woke up again as I was about to leave and order me back, and that's how I ended in his room."

"I see. Thank you for that Eren. Levi probably won't appreciate me telling you, but he's is prone to nightmares when he's drunk. He often seeks human contact to keep them at a minimum." Erwin informs Eren.

"I appreciate your trust, Commander. I was merely following his orders. Though I was slightly worried what people would think if we were found like that." Eren confesses.

"No matter. Though, I would clear it up with Levi today when you get the chance. The best time is after dinner, when the headache has receded."

"Thank you for the advice, Commander. I will. Have a good day." Eren says as they part ways by the dungeon.

And so Eren went through the day almost like normal, except for the fact that Levi hadn't shown up at all.

 **Later that night in the corridor by Levi's room**

Eren walked down the corridor to get to Levi's room, anticipation running through his veins. Eren hadn't seen Levi all day and was worried about confronting him about the previous night.

Pushing all of the worries out of his head, Eren knocked on the door of Levi's room, expecting an answer but not getting one.

"What?" Eren whispers to himself as he hears a soft noise coming from the room. Deciding to open the door slightly and peek in, Eren sees Levi curled up on the corner of his bed in the corner of the room and his shoulders shaking.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out that Levi's crying, and Eren slips into the room and announces his presences.

Levi's face snaps up and there are silent tears streaming down his face. Seeing it's Eren, Levi buries his face back into his knees. "Go away, Jaeger."

"What's wrong, Corporal?" Eren asks as he moves over slowly, like approaching a cornered animal. "Was it nightmares?'

At this comment, Levi looks up and glares at Eren. Hissing, he asks, "where did you find out about my nightmares!?"

"I'm sorry, Corporal. Commander Erwin told me about them this morning." Eren looks down as he sits on the bed. "You don't have to tell me. It wasn't in my place to ask."

"I'll forgive you this once, Jaeger, as you didn't know. After this, don't bring them up." Levi orders with a hard edge in his voice.

"Thank you, Corporal."

"Jaeger, move over here by me." Levi orders out of the blue after a couples minutes.

Eren obliges and scoots over to sit next Levi. "You're going to be my heater again. You keep away the nightmares." Levi states as plain as day as he settles to rest against Eren's side.

"Yes, Corporal." Eren says simply as he pulls up the blanket over Levi and himself. "Is there anything you need?"

"No, just sit here while I take a nap." Levi responds before drifting off into a restless sleep. Eren just puts the pillow at the head of the bed behind Levi's back so it wouldn't hurt in the morning.

And so this occurs at least twice a week. Eren is cleaning and Levi orders him to lay with him to keep away the nightmares. Once, Levi describes a nightmare. "It was about my friends that joined the Survey Corps with me. They died on our first expedition. It was horrible. I saw Isabel's head and Farlen's upper body right after they died." Levi mumbles incoherently, not fully there with Eren.

Eren just sits and listens, sometimes stroking Levi's hair when needed. On that particular night, Eren pulled Levi onto his lap and just held him there until Levi calmed down. Humming a lullaby that his mother sang to him as a child when he had nightmares, Eren just slowly rocked back and forth to calm Levi.

After this routine goes on for two months, Levi and Eren start calling each other by their first names in private. And after half a year, Levi and Eren start dating.

They aren't especially affectionate, even in private, so no one guesses that they're dating. So when Eren rejects Mikasa, the conversation goes somewhat like this.

" _Sorry, I'm already dating someone." Eren mentions off-handedly._

" _Wait, you are!? Who!?" Armin exclaims._

" _Corporal Levi, of course. We've been dating for three months now." Eren looks up, surprised that they didn't know._

" _What!? How have you been hiding it all this time!?" Connie asks incredulously._

" _We haven't been hiding it. I honestly thought you guys knew." Eren tells them, taking in their surprised faces._

" _Yeah. I did too." Levi speaks up as he sits down at the table next to Eren._

" _Wait, you're not kidding us?" Jean asks in disbelief. "How come you don't do anything coupley?"_

" _The corporal here doesn't like to do anything really affectionate, so we don't. I don't see anything wrong with that." Eren shrugs._

" _I'm right here, Jaeger." Levi frowns._

" _Sorry, Corporal. I didn't mean it." Eren gives Levi a smile and turns back to his breakfast._

" _Wow. It doesn't surprise me that we didn't realize that you two are dating. You act almost the exact same." Armin says._

" _Why don't you call each other by your first names?" Petra asks._

" _We do in private, but we keep it professional during the day." Eren tells them before going to wash his plate. Levi follows him, and they head out to the training field to start Eren's training._

 **Later that night**

" _Hey, Levi." Eren says as he walks out of the shower._

" _Yes, Eren?" Levi looks up from polishing his 3DMG blades._

" _I was thinking, if my close friends don't know we're dating, then do Commander Erwin and Hanji know?" Eren brings up as he sits on the bed._

" _Yeah. I told them about it about a week after we first got together." Levi says absent-mindedly._

" _Come to bed, Levi. It's late and we have training tomorrow. You can polish your blades in the morning." Eren says after twenty minutes of trying to get to sleep._

" _Ok, Eren. I just finished anyway." Levi says as he puts the final blade into it's socket. He slips off his shirt and climbs onto the bed and curls into Eren's side, using his chest as a pillow._

" _Good night, Levi." Eren mumbles as he drifts off into sleep. Levi soon follows and their breathes harmonize in the room._

 _The next morning, when Erwin finds them like that, he leaves the room and remembers the first time he saw that. 'I knew those two would be cute together.'_

 **A/N**

 **So yeah. I found this doujinshi with Levi being really drunk and doing something similar, and I was like, 'this is a really cute idea' and expanded on it.**


End file.
